A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system to areas of traditionally low signal coverage, such as within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. A DAS can extend coverage by receiving signals from a base station of a cellular communication system and re-transmitting the signals directly into low-coverage areas. A DAS can include a master unit distributing signals to, and receiving signals from, remote antenna units that are physically separate from the master unit, but in communication with the master unit over a link. A remote antenna unit can wirelessly communicate signals to wireless devices positioned in a coverage area.
Optimized DAS's and/or DAS's having base transceiver station capabilities are desirable.